


Maybe

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Clothed Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Outdoor Sex, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jesse doesn't read the briefing for the mission.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> this was done for the mcreyes halloween gift exchange for [Lundinstrom_AD](https://twitter.com/Lundinstrom_AD). the prompt was for masquerade and for some reason I thought plague doctor costume. there was also another prompt about love potions or spells, and there is kind of a love potion but this is not dub-con and the love potion is nothing but snake oil.

Jesse hadn't been in position five minutes before Commander Reyes started breathing down his neck. 

"Kid, you look a mess," Gabriel said under his breath as stood next to him, both of them looking out over the crowd of revellers. 

Gabriel was right, of course. He did look a mess, but it wasn't his fault.

Or not entirely his fault, anyway.

The mission was simple, or it was supposed to have been. Arrive in Prague at 0300 hours, quick recon - just enough to confirm the intel from their sources - and set up at a small but clean Blackwatch safehouse. Then retreat to their individual hotel rooms - just tired tourists resting up before the evening. They would rendezvous at 1200 before infiltrating the large Halloween gala taking place in the Old Town Square, initially posing as hospitality workers to gain entry before the event began, then switching to more suitable costumes to blend in with the guests and then deal with the target. As Blackwatch ops went, it was pretty cushy.

Probably too cushy, as Jesse had fallen asleep in his hotel room and missed the meetup at midday. It was all downhill after that. He hadn't charged his communications equipment correctly, and when he had finally managed to get back in touch with them, the rest of the squad had already moved to the final safehouse right off the square.

Once he had finally found the place, he was handed a waiter's get-up and a tray of drinks then it was bam! Out the door. No hello, no 'Hey Jesse, how are you?'. Nothing but a glare from Gabriel and Moira, and a look from Genji as he handed over the tray that made him feel like an idiot. 

"Whose fault is that? Don't _you_ make these outfits?" Jesse grumbled, using his free hand to tug at the tight white shirt across his chest. It had been a while since he'd worn any sort of formal wear, and it was just as uncomfortable as he remembered. 

Jesse heard Gabriel scoff, and he couldn't stop himself from glancing towards him. Of course, Gabriel looked perfect. He was wearing the exact same outfit; just a white shirt and some black trousers with a small apron around the waist, but…. Gabriel made it look good. 

Gabriel made everything look good. 

"You really think I would go to the effort of making a shirt and some slacks like this?" Gabriel asked, and Jesse just shrugged, faking a polite smile at a passerby as they took a flute of champagne from his tray, before he glanced back at Gabriel. He watched his commander shrug again, the glasses on his tray rattling, but Jesse found himself distracted by the small cut on Gabriel's neck; the smallest nick, still bleeding against Gabriel's crisp white shirt. 

It was probably a shaving accident. Either that or vampires were real. 

It didn't matter though. Jesse didn't have a moment to bring it up before Gabriel was talking again and Jesse's attention was dragged back to Gabriel's perfect lips. 

"Please, there's no artistry to these at all. I wouldn't waste my time." He paused for a moment, his face cracking into a small smirk. "I might have ordered the wrong size though."

Jesse felt his eye twitch, grinding his teeth together trying to hold his tongue He thought they were past pulling pranks on each other since Gabriel had told him the top brass had commented on their 'inappropriate relationship' but whatever, it wasn't like they were blowing each other. No matter how hard he had tried.

However, apparently even hanging out like that was too much. 

So he had given up, in his own way, but had never stopped looking for a way in.

And hey, an opening was an opening.

"You're a bastard," Jesse mumbled, rolling his eyes before he stretched a little, flexing his muscles within the confines of the tight white cotton, and he could feel Gabriel's lingering gaze; knew he was watching him. 

"Maybe if you had come to the costume fittings-"

"Gabe, Blackwatch don't have fuckin' costume fittin's…" Jesse said with a lighthearted tone that he started to regret when he saw the look on Gabriel's face.

"Missions that literally involve us having to change into Halloween costumes - in less than half an hour, by the way - actually do, and if you'd attended all the meetings, you'd know more about that. Do you even know what we all are?" Gabriel asked, clearly irritated, but the party-goers were still taking drinks from them, even with them stood to the side like this, so they both continued to look as pleasant as possible. They couldn't risk blowing their cover because they'd decided to have a scrap over clothes. 

"Well, yeah. Kinda. I mean I read the briefing," Jesse grumbled, avoiding looking at Gabriel any longer because no, he hadn't read the briefings. He'd got the notification to open the files, but he'd been in the middle of a tactical warfare game with Reinhardt, and maybe he had dismissed it rather than lose the round. Honestly, he had meant to read it but time, like always, seemed to slip away from him. "Look, it's gonna be fine. It always is." He couldn't help but loll his head to the side, grinning at Gabriel. "You're our commander, after all."

He knew that Gabriel Reyes didn't get flustered, but for a moment, he saw something cross Gabriel's face that felt like it might be in that ballpark.

"Just…" He saw Gabriel hesitate before he cleared his throat and took a step forward, speaking over his shoulder. "Don't fuck it up," Gabriel said with a tired tone, and Jesse would have felt sorry for the guy if he hadn't been so distracted by Gabriel's beautiful profile, illuminated by the gentle glow of the strings of lights dangling overhead. 

"Don't worry boss," he said under his breath as Gabriel nodded and started to walk away. "I ain't gonna let you down."

-

Even though Gabriel had bothered Jesse repeatedly over the communications channel, Jesse failed to actually get eyes on him again before he was due to change. He had hoped he would have had the chance to admit that no, he didn't know what costumes anyone was wearing and that yes, maybe he really did need just a little bit of intel. 

He had mentally prepared himself for the verbal berating, but he hadn't even managed to get that. Gabriel kept making excuses, and party-goers kept bothering him… Before he knew it, his watch was telling him to haul ass, get changed, and get into position. 

However, as soon as Jesse clambered into the safe house, he was instantly distracted by what he saw and immediately burst out laughing, one of the straining buttons on his shirt finally giving up as his large chest bellowed out deep, hearty chuckles. 

"What the fuck are you wearing?!" He howled as he wiped his eyes and finally got a good look at the sight in front of him.

Which was his good, dear friend Genji Shimada, former Yakuza brat and current Blackwatch cyborg assassin, wearing a bright pink Little Bo Peep outfit, with matching bonnet, ivory crook and - just to top that off - an inflatable sheep. 

"What?" Genji asked, his face completely deadpan and as Jesse moved forward, he realised Genji was wearing make-up. Only he didn't have a chance to get a good look before Genji pushed past him. "You didn't read the briefing again, did you?"

"What do you think?" Jesse mumbled as he watched Genji hitch his skirt up and for some reason, Jesse actually gave him the dignity of turning away even though Genji walked around without clothes on most of the time. "Listen, can you tell me what everyone else is wearing?" He asked in a slightly sheepish voice, looking around and hoping his costume wasn't as stupid as Genji's.

He heard Genji sigh; heard him grumble, but he knew Genji would help him. 

He always did. 

"Moira is a witch," Genji replied curtly, but Jesse would take anything he could get at this point. He nodded to himself as Genji started talking about Moira's role in the mission, his attention wandering as he spotted the large dress bag with his name on it. He couldn't help but notice that the other bags were already gone, and he cursed his lack of planning. If he had timed it better, he could have had a moment alone with Gabriel in a state of undress…. 

"Are you listening to me?" Genji asked, and Jesse just shrugged, unzipping the bag and pulling the garment out, a frown taking over his face. 

"What the hell is this?" Jesse asked, but he knew he didn't have any choice in the matter. He should have been in his costume three minutes ago, so he simply threw it onto the nearest table and started to strip.

"You're a pirate?" Genji offered before he snickered. "A butt pirate."

Jesse shot Genji a glare as he shucked his old trousers off before he hurled them at Genji. "Shut up," he grumbled, grabbing the new pants and shoving his legs into them. "Y'know, you're sayin' a lotta shit for a guy that's dressed like lil' bitch Peep." He shook his head as he pulled the trousers up, the wind leaving him as the fabric clung to his crotch in the worst way. Too tight - far too tight.

"I need to blend in."

"And you think dressin' in that's less inconspicuous than jus' like… I dunno, bein' a robot?" Jesse offered, waving his hand as he grabbed the billowy blouse and pulled it over his chest, his cock sitting uncomfortably in his pants, but he really didn't have time to deal with this. If he complained, he knew what the answer would be. 

"That's very insensitive," Genji scoffed, and Jesse just glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I ain't a sensitive guy," Jesse said under his breath, not really concentrating on what Genji was saying at this point as he started trying to fasten the multiple leather belts and sashes. Of course, Gabriel would go all out; he always did. Didn't make it any less annoying though. "Fuck, there is so much shit with this," he whined, letting strings of wooden beads and doubloons fall to the ground as he tried to work out precisely what he affixed to his body. "You wanna help me out here?"

He heard Genji scoff again, his pretty little painted lips opening to maybe say something helpful to Jesse, but instead all he could hear was the sound of the bells ringing out over the square, whatever Genji had was willing to share lost to the reminder of how fucking late Jesse was.

"You're on your own. I should have been in position two minutes ago," Genji said, catching a moment between the noise.

"C'mon, dude, just-can you tell me what Gabe is?" He called out, but Genji was already out the door. Jesse could see him mouthing something, but the sound of the bells with the ongoing party was almost deafening. By the time he had pulled the thick leather boots on, his hands clutching a few accessories, and scrambled to the window, Genji was already pushing his way through the crowd. 

He wanted to be mad, but he couldn't blame Genji. Genji had a job to do, and if both of them were out of sync, there would be hell to pay. He didn't want to drag Genji down, and he knew if it came down to it, Gabriel would choose to take the worst of it out on Genji rather than him. He knew Gabriel let him off with far too much.

At one point, it was because he thought Gabriel liked him.

But as he caught his reflection and saw the mess he'd made of himself; the entire outfit was hanging on his body wrong as he had failed to fasten anything correcting… He couldn't even dress himself, and he thought Commander Reyes might have been interested in him? He was a joke. 

A crack shot, sure. A bit of muscle for when shit got bad, definitely.

But ultimately…. 

Jesse didn't have time to dwell on this. He shook his head and tried to fasten as many of the adornings as possible before he went back to rummaging in the clothes to find the hat he knew Gabriel wouldn't have failed to include. He appreciated that Gabriel had given him a costume that at least he could feel comfortable in. Well, almost. 

He tugged at the crotch again as he shoved the leather plumed hat on his head, rolling his eyes at the sheer theatrics of it all. He would have been fine with some party store costume, but no, Gabriel always had to go all out. 

Slipping his revolver into the archaic holster, Jesse smoothed his clothes out as best as possible. He was supposed to make the kill shot, but his trigger finger just wasn't itching like it usually did. Maybe if he'd read the briefing… But he trusted Gabriel. If this guy was bad, it didn't matter who or what they were, if Gabriel thought this was for the best, then who was he to question it? 

Even if he wanted to ask questions, he didn't have time.

And his cock felt like it was going to suffocate, so he needed to make this fast.

Slipping back to the party, Jesse didn't miss the glances towards him. He didn't feel right yet, the haste at which he left the safe house had left him flustered, but with each step, he was starting to realise that Gabriel hadn't done him dirty and that like always - he looked fucking good. 

He felt many gazes on him the further he got into the crowd of revellers, the elaborate costumes distracting Jesse as he passed through them. He needed to get out of there before he ended up following one of the buxom blondes to the dancefloor. 

Jesse beelined for where he knew the bar was, but as he finally pushed through the horde of masked people dressed up trying to be scary, he saw something that was genuinely terrifying.

"Oh, the state of you," he called out under his breath, whistling loudly as he shook his head, letting his eyes drift up and down the decked out ghoulish witch in front of him. Moira fucking O'Deorain. The last person he really wanted to see, but he needed a drink; needed something to take the edge off before he got into place.

He'd barely even thought about the fact he was here to kill a man. 

Or woman.

Maybe an omnic?

Hopefully, he'd get some intel with that drink.

"What on earth do you want, McCree?" Moira asked, her tone as scathing as usual, but he couldn't resist smiling in response. As much as he despised her, he loved winding her up; loved the dynamic that they had. She truly did not hold back her opinions, and hey, Jesse had to admit, he was enough of a masochist to kind of enjoy it. Most of the time, anyway. 

"You're a bartender, ain't you? I want a drink," he drawled, tipping his hat and winking.

He could see Moira wanted to say something; wanted to snap at him, but the bar was crowded. Someone could overhear if things sounded too unpleasant. Gabriel would be beyond annoyed if they caused a disruption by bickering. 

But instead, she held her tongue, and he decided to do the same, both of them remaining silent as Moira moved to stand over the large cauldron punch bowl. He wanted a whiskey, but as he watched her fill a glass with the strange liquid, he really felt like he was in no position to make requests. 

He kept his eyes on Moira's movements, not trusting her at all until he took the drink from her. 

"What's in your cauldron then?" He asked, giving the drink a sniff and grimacing. 

"Eye of newt, toe of frog-"

"Alright, alright, I don't need your smart shit," he grumbled, taking a sip and grimacing at the sickly sweet taste. "That's disgusting."

Moira smiled, clearly amused by Jesse's response. Seeing her with a joyous expression somehow made him more nauseous than the drink. 

"Well, it is mostly sucrose," she said with a sigh and a shrug, her layered outfit glittering under the lights of the party. It seemed a lot more intense than a moment ago, but he'd only had one sip of a drink. Maybe it was the adrenaline, his mind suddenly being dragged back to reality, so he downed his drink. 

"Alright, what's Gabe?" He asked, spitting to the side as he felt a sugary film coat his tongue, and he heard Moira snigger; heard her call him an imbecile under her breath. "C'mon, I don't have time for this."

"But you have time for a drink?" She asked, turning to her cauldron again and turning the ladle slowly, stirring the liquid inside and Jesse couldn't help but notice that it started to create a strange fog around it; a fine mist seeping over the edges. "Just do your job, McCree. Is that truly too much to ask?"

"I want to I just…" He shook his head, reaching up to rub a hand over his facial hair. "Look, I fucked up, could everyone stop bustin' my balls 'bout it?"

"It looks like your trousers have that under control," she snipped back, and Jesse felt his cheeks turn red, his hand instinctively moving to his crotch.

"I just- I need to know who Gabe is. I know I've gotta wait for his signal," Jesse said, but his words came out more slurred. What had been in that drink? It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but he felt himself slipping past the frame of mind he wanted to be in for an assassination mission. 

This was stupid. He was an adult. He could handle one stupid little drink.

"I'm sure it will be obvious, even to a dolt like you," she sneered, moving closer to Jesse and suddenly her hand was on his face, her long, black nails digging into his cheeks as she squished down and pulled his face closer. "Did you like my little potion?"

"W-What?" he managed to spit out between his pouting lips, which probably would have been in place still even if Moira wasn't holding his face. He wasn't even sure why she was doing that, but he didn't have the guts to stop her. 

And what did she mean, potion? 

"Well, you drank the mysterious liquid from my cauldron, silly boy," Moira said in a low voice, her eyes heavy as she stared at Jesse, examining his face with a smirk on her thin lips. "You joke about me being a witch all the time, and yet you take the first concoction I offer."

He blinked hard as Moira moved in closer, and suddenly it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Everything around him felt fuzzy; irrelevant as he continued to stare at Moira. He hated her… but what was this pull?

"It was a love potion, by the way," she whispered before lowering her hand, and Jesse found himself leaning in as she did, both of them tilting their heads and parting their lips before she suddenly cackled and placed her palm over his face, shoving him away. "Oh, you are gullible."

He shook his head, looking around himself frantically. Everything seemed so normal, and reality came crashing down as he realised he really didn't have time for whatever nonsense Moira was trying to pull.

"F-Fuck off," Jesse muttered, reaching up and straightening his hat. "Just tell me what Gabe is and what I'm doing."

"No."

Jesse scrunched up his face, tightening his fists before he slammed them onto the bar. "You're so goddamn insufferable!" 

Of course, his outburst earned him a few looked; a few concerned whispers before Moira shrugged and laughed. 

"Oh, you are so cute. Here is a tip," she started, leaning over the bar as he took a step back. Then, without warning, Moira let out the loudest caw, mimicking some kind of crow. 

The noise caught him so off guard that he found himself stumbling back into the crowd, the movement of the bodies carrying him away and all he could hear was the sound of Moira's raucous cackling travelling through the air. 

Moments later, the party-goers around her clapped and laughed, thinking it was all part of the act, and Jesse could only feel frustrated at his own naivety.

What the hell did that mean anyway? Was that actually a clue or was Moira just making yet again another weird noise at him? He couldn't think as he reached down to secure his weapon, his other adjusting his cock again. Moira had been enough of a distraction to stop him thinking about his uncomfortable trousers, but not even her face could make his dick shrink enough to make them any more comfortable.

Jesse felt his body being thrown around as he tried to push his way through. He just needed a moment to breathe. Okay, so Moira hadn't poisoned him, but he still didn't feel amazing, and he just wanted to get some air. He was literally outside, but he felt like he couldn't breathe, and as Jesse finally stumbled out of the crowd, he found himself desperately seeking the solace of shadows just to have one moment to himself.

But of course, the timer was ticking, and as soon as he managed to regain his bearings, the familiar crackle of his comms reminded him that he had a job to do.

"Gabe? Gabe is that you?" Jesse asked, knowing he shouldn't have been using real names, but he was worried. Time was running out, and he had no idea what he was doing, and yet his biggest fear was letting Gabriel down yet again. 

"Hey, Jesse. You in position yet?" 

He glanced around before sighing. "No, I-"

"Don't bother. Just got intel that the target is a no show." He could hear Gabriel's frustration; his anger. "So, I guess this is my order to stand down. For now."

"But-"

"McCree, I said stand down," Gabriel said in a louder voice over the comms, not quite shouting but Jesse knew he shouldn't push it. There was another pause, and he considered saying something; anything, but Gabriel spoke before he had a chance. "Just enjoy the party and meet back at the safe house for… fuck it, I don't even care. Just stay out of trouble."

Jesse couldn't help but laugh. If the mission was a bust, he might as well shoot his shot somewhere else.

"How about we get a drink?" He offered, looking back into the crowd in the direction of Moira's bar before he scoffed. "Or something. I dunno, you wanna just hang out or something?"

The ten seconds of dead static was enough to make Jesse's stomach twist in knots; enough to make him regret his entire existence. He was expecting a no, but a yes would have been better…

However, he wasn't expecting the answer he got.

"Why?"

"Uh… what?" Jesse replied, baffled by the response. 

"Why do you want to take your commander out for a drink…" Gabriel asked, and there was a strange tone in his voice, and Jesse wanted to think it was playful, but he didn't want to hope. "You know you're already in trouble, right? So knowing this, why would you optionally invite me for a drink?"

He let Gabriel's words sink in, but didn't take a moment to think about them before he blurted out "Because I wanna spend time with you?" He said, before instantly feeling like an idiot. "I dunno boss, jus'... We're in a nice place… I know how you get when shit goes like this, I don't want you to be alone right now."

And it wasn't exactly a lie. Jesse knew how broody Gabriel got when he had to come to heel - when he was ready for action only to be cut loose. Even if Gabriel still refused to let him into that final inner circle of trust and wouldn't talk to Jesse about everything, he thought he was getting closer. Maybe he had ulterior motives, but not even Gabriel could be that oblivious. 

Gabriel was a big boy, he could handle Jesse McCree.

At least, Jesse thought as much, but the longer the silence went on, he was starting to question how mature Gabriel really was. 

"Gabe?" He asked again, but with no response, and with frustration, he tore his communications device from his ear and threw it on the ground. If he wasn't going to respond, then whatever. He could do other shit. He could find Genji and paint the town red. He could go and square up to Moira again…. Or he could just find a nameless body to spend the night with. 

He'd rather it was Gabriel, but what could he do? Every time Gabriel spoke to him, he just reminded Jesse that he was his commander. He just didn't know how to broach the final frontier and get both inside Gabriel's heart... and his ass. 

Or vice versa, he wasn't really fussy when it came to that part.

He just wanted Gabriel on him, and just thinking about that was enough to make his trousers feel even tighter. 

Jesse needed to stop thinking like this. He moved out of the shadows, weaving his way through the crowd until he saw something that caught his eye in the distance. Leaning against a tower of steel kegs and crates stood a lone figure dressed in full black leather, a menacing beaked mask covering their face and as he realised that whoever it was, they were staring at him.

He ducked behind a few people, trying to leave the masked figure's line of sight but it never left him, and as Jesse got closer, his hand drifted towards his holster. He regretted throwing his comms device away, hoped that maybe Genji had eyes on him. Something felt off, and it wasn't just the aftertaste of Moira's weird drink still sticking in his throat. 

Frantically, he slipped through the revellers, trying not to look obvious but as soon as he saw the masked figure move, he knew he had run out of time.

When Jesse finally pushed through and arrived at the kegs, the masked figure was gone, and he unfastened his holster, his hand ready on his weapon. He knew it was foolish to pursue something on his own, but he felt like he had something to prove. Maybe if he could show Gabriel that he wasn't completely useless and that this mission wasn't a complete bust… maybe he could get into Gabriel's good books. 

However, the moment he moved away from the crowd and behind the storage, he realised he'd made a mistake. Maybe it was Moira's potion, maybe it was his tight pants… or maybe he really was slipping as badly as Gabriel thought he was. It didn't really matter. 

Before he had a chance to react, he was disarmed and suddenly getting to know the century-old architecture a little better as his face was pressed against the wall, the weight of the masked stranger heavy against his back. 

"Too slow," rasped a deep and yet somehow hollow voice, if Jesse had to guess, he would have said that the mask had a voice modifier built-in… or whoever it was smoked even more than he did. 

The way the beak curved out and pressed against the side of his face unsettled him, and the dark aura that seemed to surround them didn't help. What was with the plague doctor get-up anyway? The masked stranger looked like he was going to a BDSM meetup in a disease ward. 

Still, the way the person pressed against him was kind of hot, and he was starting to wonder if Moira's disgusting concoction was actually something more sinister. Maybe it _was_ a love potion. The more he thought about it, the tighter his trousers got, and the way the stranger's hands gripped his hips and pushed him harder against the wall wasn't helping.

He could feel a hardness against his ass, but he wasn't sure if it was the stranger's cock or some fixture on their elaborate costume. 

"Are you ready to learn your lesson, boy?" The stranger growled in his ear, and Jesse found himself arching back into the stranger's embrace as their hands slipped around his middle, one groping his crotch as the other slipped under the hem of his shirt. The voice, even through the distortion, felt so familiar but he couldn't focus. The touch was making his body heat up, and it was enough to make him completely lose track of anything beyond those hands. 

"W-What?" He managed to get out, turning his head just enough to run his eyes over the mask. Jesse could see his reflection in them, the slightly terrified look in his own eyes as he continued to examine the masked stranger - at least, he was a stranger until Jesse's gaze dropped to their neck, and he saw the slight slither of skin adorned with the smallest nick, and he realised immediately who it was.

Now Moira's cawing made sense. 

"You need to learn to listen," Gabriel whispered, and Jesse swallowed hard, sliding his hands up onto the wall before he pressed his face back against it, exhaling as he felt Gabriel's hand grope his cock through his trousers. He could hear Gabriel's heavy breathing, wondered what he was doing until he suddenly felt a slight relief as Gabriel tugged his cock to the side more. "Hmm, I was wrong."

"About what?" He asked, confused and distracted as Gabriel's other hand moved under his shirt, his leather-clad fingers brushing up and down the thick hair on his stomach. 

"I thought you dressed to the right, but hmmm," Gabriel's voice trailed off as he continued to feel the length of Jesse's cock through his trousers. "I guess I didn't take into account how often I watch you through mirrors and reflections."

Jesse's head suddenly felt like it was spinning. Was that some kind of confession whilst he was talking about his fucking seam allowance? Gabriel watched him? Gabriel watched him and… his… dick? At least enough to know he put his dick on the left side of his trousers, something Jesse wasn't even really aware of himself. 

"What the fuck are you even doing?" He managed to mumble, his words sounding so strained as he tried to process what was happening. He had thought about this so often, but never like this. The plague doctor outfit was definitely a new thing, but his body wasn't exactly complaining. He could already feel his cock hardening; could feel his ass pushing back instinctively as he felt Gabriel's own thick dick against him. 

"I think it's obvious," Gabriel said, his voice crackling through the voice distorter, his hands groping Jesse so freely that this didn't feel like their first time. Gabriel knew his body so well, seemed to touch him like they had been lovers for years. "C'mon, you really think I was that damn oblivious, did you?"

Jesse wanted to feel embarrassed, but he just couldn't bring himself to be anything but turned on as Gabriel felt out the length of his cock through his trousers, roughly grabbing his balls before he pressed his fingers further back. No, Jesse really couldn't bring himself to feel any humiliation when it came to Gabriel wanting to fuck him. 

It didn't matter. They were here now, and it was happening. Everything that led up to this moment had paid off and was now, ultimately, irrelevant. 

"You gonna take off that stupid mask?" Jesse asked as he turned his head slightly, letting out a deep moan as he felt Gabriel tug down his zipper, his leather-clad hand slipping into his trousers just enough to ease his cock out. 

"Hmm, no underwear," Gabriel murmured, and Jesse simply shrugged, feeling no shame as his dick hung so freely in the open until Gabriel finally wrapped his hand around it, the leather feeling so soft against his hard cock. 

"You're avoidin' my question," Jesse grumbled, reaching up to grab the beak, trying to yank it but Gabriel just laughed, giving Jesse's dick a soft tug and a squeeze.

"Behave yourself, Jesse," Gabriel whispered, the voice distorter failing to pick up his voice this time, and he felt his cock twitch in Gabriel's hand as he heard his name leave Gabriel's lips. 

As arousing as a leather-clad Gabriel Reyes was, Jesse wanted to see him; desperately needed to see his commander's face. He just needed to know for certain that this was happening, and it wasn't just some illusion caused by Moira's bullshit potion. It felt real, but he didn't trust himself right now.

Hell, he didn't trust himself most of the time.

Especially not when it came to his precious commander.

"What you gonna do if I don't?" Jesse asked, knowing it was unwise to antagonise Gabriel but he could feel the hardness pressed against his ass; could tell he wanted this just as badly as he did. 

So really, where was the harm in laying on his usual charm? After all, if Gabriel wanted to fuck him, he wanted to fuck Jesse McCree, not some timid little Gabriel Reyes fanboy.

At one point, maybe his love for Gabriel could have been chalked up to fanatical obsession, but he had grown up; matured, and his love had too. That had made everything so much harder. 

But what was happening right now seemed so easy.

Maybe a little too easy.

Jesse pressed his forehead against the wall, staring down at his exposed cock, his face heating up as he watched Gabriel's gloved hand work the length, his thumb teasing his head in a way that forced him to mutter curse words under his breath. His breath hitched in his throat as Gabriel's fingers skillfully played with the looser skin, tugging it over the tip and smearing his fluids as Gabriel just toyed with him.

If this was some trick, it felt so fucking real. Jesse wasn't sure how interested Moira was in getting him laid, but if that was what her end goal was, then it had worked. Maybe she was fed up with Jesse's constant and obvious pining for Gabriel? Maybe Gabriel said things about him when he wasn't around, maybe he spoke to Moira about him… about what he wanted... 

"M-Moira..." Jesse mumbled, and he felt Gabriel freeze up behind him, his hand stilling on his cock and he could only let out a long groan in response, pushing back against Gabriel. "Fuck, I didn't… I mean, she…"

He waited for Gabriel to speak, but instead, he just let out a deep chuckle as he reached down and fondled Jesse's balls, rolling them against his palm as his other hand slipped to Jesse's trousers, pushing them down roughly. Jesse's only response was to try and help, his hands shaking as he tried to unclip his holster; tried to get everything off him so Gabriel could do whatever he wanted. He didn't care what Gabriel had in store for him, the fact he still hadn't taken off his mask was barely even something he cared about any more. 

"Please, Gabe," Jesse whispered, his voice already feeling strained as his trousers hung at his thighs, his ass exposed for a brief moment before Gabriel's crotch was against him again, his hard cock pressing against Jesse's hole through the leather of his trousers and he had realised he had never felt this horny in his entire life. He almost felt feral as he rocked back against Gabriel, his hands grasping the one that still lingered on his cock, trying to make it touch him like he needed but Gabriel seemed intent on teasing him.

Which seemed so unfair, especially considering Gabriel was the one who had technically initiated this. 

Yes, he had been practically flaunting his boner for Gabriel over the past few years, but at least he hadn't physically manhandled Gabriel and done this. 

"What was that? You think you can say my name just like that? Think you can just beg for things and I will provide them?" Gabriel whispered, and Jesse could still hear his normal voice, the voice distorter already a distant memory as Gabriel buried his face in Jesse's neck, pushing him against the wall again and he felt relief as Gabriel's hand stopped his dick from hitting the brick. At least he wasn't cruel. The beak still pushed into the side of his face, and Jesse couldn't help but notice the smell of leather as Gabriel rubbed against him, the heat between them making everything start to feel so suffocating. 

He wanted to feel some kind of shame, wanted to feel the guilt that should have come with sleeping with a superior officer, but he had long since undertaken that battle with his conscience, and now all he could do was rock back against Gabriel so wantonly that he made all that graffiti in the bathroom about him true. 

Gabriel couldn't exactly take the moral high ground. Jesse could feel him behind him, could hear the sound of him unfastening his own trousers, the loud sound of buckles and leather being unzipped hitting his ears between the soft grunts from Gabriel. Jesse couldn't be anything but flattered as Gabriel fumbled with his own cock, his other hand still groping Jesse's dick so possessively. 

"I ain't above beggin'," Jesse whispered, and he knew Gabriel had heard; knew by the way he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he rummaged around in his coat. Jesse just waited, a whine escaping his lips as Gabriel finally took his hand off Jesse's cock, and Jesse heard the sound of him ripping open a packet, the noise so audible over the loud music.

Maybe because he had been waiting for it; waiting for this to go where he desperately wanted it to go.

"You ain't gonna fuck me raw?" Jesse commented as craned his head around, trying to look between their bodies but all he saw was an expanse of black leather before a hand was on the back of his head, shoving him into the wall again. A groan passed through his lips, a rebuttal forming on his tongue, ready to spill out but Gabriel didn't give him the chance.

Instead, Jesse heard Gabriel grumble; felt him let go of the back of Jesse's head just long enough to hitch his mask up to expose part of his face, his perfectly trimmed facial hair framing the beautiful lips Jesse yearned to feel against his own. However, as he leaned his face against the wall, he knew he didn't have the guts to stop this long enough to kiss his boss. Maybe Gabriel didn't want that from him; maybe this was just a moment of weakness for his commander, and Jesse hated that he was fine with that. 

Well, he thought that until Gabriel leaned in and brushed his lips against his ear and whispered, "Not yet, boy," and Jesse felt his knees almost give out. Not _yet_? "Another time," Gabriel practically purred against his ear, and Jesse felt everything throb as Gabriel roughly shoved his leather-clad hand between his cheeks, his wet gloved finger pressing against his hole and slipping inside so easily. 

Trust Gabriel to be prepared for every conceivable outcome, even the one where Jesse McCree ended up on his dick.

Still, Jesse couldn't stop his brain from leaping ahead, his body deciding to no longer hold back as he realised there _would_ be another time. He just let Gabriel stretch him so quickly; so efficiently that he barely even registered the loss of his fingers before he was sinking into the wall, the weight of Gabriel against his back as his thick cock nudged against his hole. 

"F-Fuck, jus'," Jesse mumbled, kicking his leg out onto a crate as he flattened his chest against the wall, pushing his ass back against Gabriel, his whole body aflame as Gabriel's hands moved to his waist, sliding under his shirt and feeling out his body, his cock slowly pushing into Jesse. He knew his own dick was embarrassingly hard; embarrassingly eager and just one brush of Gabriel's leather fingers over his nipples was enough to make him buck his body backwards, a long moan ripping from his throat as Gabriel buried himself deep inside Jesse, his hands gripping Jesse so frantically. 

"Something wrong?" Gabriel asked, his voice so low as he spoke against Jesse's neck before his lips soon found his skin. "Too much?" He continued, but Gabriel didn't give him much of a chance to respond as he started to thrust slowly; deeply and Jesse found himself completely unable to speak.

He threw his head back, resting it against Gabriel as he just let his boss; his _commander_ fuck him. Jesse really thought he was a better lover than this, but Gabriel had this effect on him, and now he finally had Gabriel's hands on him; his cock _in_ him, he could barely function. Not that Gabriel seemed to mind. He could feel the way his boss rutted into him, could feel the way his hands groped his body, his voice and breathing so ragged. Knowing he could make a man like Gabriel turn into some sort of feral animal was everything to him.

It helped him feel like this was right; like they both wanted this enough to make the risk worth it. Sure, Genji would say that getting fucked like a dog behind some kegs was hardly anything more than a drunken mistake, but Jesse barely felt drunk, whatever Moira had slipped him had worn off, and Gabriel seemed stone-cold sober. 

"Don't you dare stop," Jesse rasped, and then he felt himself being moved, just enough to push him down onto a nearby crate and before he had a chance to catch his breath, Gabriel was fucking into him with the speed he knew Gabriel possessed but rarely used. His precise thrusts, each one honing in on every pleasure point inside Jesse's already ecstasy wracked body. He didn't mind anyone being rough, and being manhandled by Commander Reyes was always a dream, but this time he wasn't hoping to hobble away with a boner. That was the usual embarrassing outcome in training. 

He could already tell he was close, the chances of being left high and dry becoming more unlikely by the second. There was no way he was going to outlast Gabriel, he knew enough about him to know that that was an impossible feat. 

Or maybe a challenge for a later date.

Gabriel's weight pressed down on his back again, and all he could hear was the slapping of their skin; the crunch of leather as Gabriel thrust into him harder. He didn't need to reach down to touch himself, Gabriel's hand reaching around and tugging his cock to match his thrusts and he would have laughed at the professional way in which Gabriel fucked him if he hadn't been on the brink of his orgasm, his balls throbbing as he just panted against the crate. He didn't care if anyone could see this; didn't care if the enemy was witnessing him getting railed by his commander. 

"Fuck, your cock feels so fuckin'..." Jesse groaned, pressing his face down, the heat of his own breath almost suffocating him as he just let Gabriel's cock stretch him out, his blunt, hard thrusts forcing fat droplets from his own dick and he knew he couldn't last. He couldn't believe he had taken it for this long without coming, but as Gabriel grunted against his back; moaned near his ear, he felt himself come undone, his body trembling as Gabriel just kept fucking him, his hand squeezing his cock, his thumb rubbing the head in a way that just made Jesse mumble a series of nonsense. 

And that just earned him a chuckle from Gabriel, and he didn't need to turn round to see the smirk he knew was on his commander's face, but knowing he was the cause of it made a familiar warmth spread through him. The same warmth he felt every time Gabriel smiled at him; every time he said his name. 

"Tell me again, how does my cock feel?" Gabriel said, and Jesse knew he was kissing him through the fabric of his shirt, the heat of his lips trailing over his back as Gabriel's cock still pressed deep inside him. 

Jesse tried to speak; tried to say something - anything - but as soon as he opened his mouth, a flood of moans came out, more forced out each time Gabriel slammed into him. He could take it; could lie here and get fucked all night but before he could explain that to Gabriel, he was being hauled up, turned around and perched on the edge of the crate, and he looked more alarmed at the feeling of lube seeping out of his ass. 

"Where the fuck did you get so much lube - when did-" But his question was lost as Gabriel surged forward, capturing his lips in a kiss, taking him completely off guard and all Jesse could do was stare, watching as Gabriel tilted his head and finally knocked his plague doctor mask from his face and so Jesse could see his precious commander in all his glory. The second wind passed through him, and he reached up, grasping the front of Gabriel's outfit and pulling him closer, his legs hitched up and around Gabriel's waist, trying to get him to fuck him again but Gabriel chuckled into the kiss.

"You're eager to have my dick back in your ass…." Gabriel whispered, breaking the kiss to actually look at Jesse and he had no idea what to do; what to say and all he could do was stare back at Gabriel, his face flushed. He wasn't sure how he looked to Gabriel, his clothes completely dishevelled, his own semen splashed on his stomach and thighs as he failed to even remotely control the spread of his orgasm. Jesse hoped he looked as sexy as he felt, and the way Gabriel leaned in to kiss him again made him feel like he might be right. 

"Boss, you… you don't understand," Jesse admitted, and Gabriel smiled against his lips, his gloved hands finding Jesse's, holding them for a moment before he guided them down to his cock. And Jesse just let his legs fall down by the side as he sat on the crate, letting Gabriel wrap his hands around his covered dick. 

"Mm, less talk. I want you to touch me," Gabriel said in a low voice, letting Jesse take over as he placed his hands on Jesse's thighs, bracing himself as he captured Jesse's lips in a kiss again. "Good boy, just… I'm close."

Jesse felt a lump form in his throat as he glanced downwards, Gabriel's lips only distracting him for a moment before he broke the kiss and turned all his attention to Gabriel's cock. He sucked his lip into his mouth, watching as he peeled the condom from his cock, watching in delight as he revealed Gabriel's naked dick, Jesse's hands instantly wrapping around his silken flesh before he glanced back up at Gabriel.

"Y-Yeah, like that," Gabriel rasped, swallowing hard and Jesse felt his face flush again as he started to work Gabriel's cock, his hands stroking fast, his eyes widening as he stared down, his mouth watering. 

"Fuck boss, I love your cock," Jesse said under his breath, not even realising the words had come out until Gabriel was kissing him again; hard and deep, mumbling between breaths.

"You're gonna let me fuck you again, huh?" Gabriel asked against Jesse's lips and he just frantically nodded, squeezing Gabriel's cock in his hands as he thought about what he said. He couldn't stop himself from pulling Gabriel closer, resting his hard dick against his own flaccid one, letting Gabriel thrust against his hands; against his cock as he kissed him, still speaking. "I can't wait to get you back to the hotel. We've got about ten hours until pick-up. I'm going to spend every second with my tongue either in your mouth, your ass or on your dick."

Jesse let out a shaky breath, holding back a moan as he processed Gabriel's words; his almost threat of a good time. "F-Fuck, are you for real?" He couldn't help but ask, genuinely confused about the sudden attention but he wasn't complaining. He could feel his body shaking; throbbing as he tried to comprehend that this was only the start of the night, but his mind was still on Gabriel's thick cock in his hand, the sheer heat radiating from their bodies enough to make him sweat. 

However before he could think much else, Gabriel was pushing him down again, thrusting frantically between his legs, their cock rubbing together and Jesse tried to reach down to help, but Gabriel seemed insistent, grunts escaping his lips as he rutted against Jesse's spent body. 

"I've wanted this for so fucking long…. Not waiting any fucking longer…" Gabriel rasped, burying his face against Jesse's neck as he started to fuck down against Jesse's body harder, his breathing so loud and rapid, and all Jesse could do was cling onto Gabriel and let him do whatever he wanted. "You're all I've ever wanted, kid," Gabriel admitted, and Jesse felt his stomach twist; his heart knot up.

"G-Gabe, you got me now," Jesse mumbled, closing his eyes as Gabriel pressed down harder, his thick cock sliding down between his legs, and he felt a sudden wetness against his thigh, Gabriel's dick throbbing against him. He couldn't believe that, of everything, had been the thing to push his commander over the edge but he could barely bask in the emotions that came with it as Gabriel slumped down against him, the full weight of a supersoldier suffocating him, his cock still twitching between their bodies; still spilling fluids. 

He wanted to say something; either about the fact that Gabriel seemed to ejaculate like a bull, or perhaps about the somewhat passionate declaration that would have Gabriel's tongue occupied for the foreseeable future. However, all Jesse could think about was the crushing weight of his boss and the possibility that he might pass out. 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be unconscious under Commander Reyes. 

He could think of worse things. 

"Jesse?" Gabriel finally said as he stirred, and all Jesse felt was a wave of relief as oxygen flooded his lungs, the heavy weight another man finally being removed from his body, but he still couldn't bring himself to move yet. He didn't want to open his eyes. What was Gabriel going to ask him? What was going to come of this? There was no way they were just going to smile and go back to work. 

In the heat of the moment, his brain had a lot of thoughts about such matters. However, in the afterglow, his mind was blank. Maybe he shouldn't have done this. Maybe he should have controlled himself.

Yet, at the same time, why was he beating himself up about it? This was more on Gabriel. He had made the first move.

Hadn't he?

Jesse pushed himself up with a groan, only to realise that Gabriel was staring at him, a somewhat blank expression on his face, Jesse's pants in his hands. 

"Uh, can I have those, boss?" He asked, swallowing hard as he looked Gabriel up and down. His costume seemed back in order, only his mask still perched on his forehead, the large beak still casting a menacing shadow on Gabriel's face that made him look more intense than Jesse knew him to be. 

"Are you drunk?" Gabriel asked, and Jesse felt a little taken aback. 

"I mean, I ain't had a drink as such," Jesse started, letting his voice trail off as Gabriel crouched and started easing Jesse's legs into his trousers again. At least Gabriel wasn't running away. Sure, he wasn't used to an interrogation after sex, but whatever, it wouldn't be the first time. “I've had _a_ drink.”

Gabriel hummed for a moment, and all Jesse could do was focus on his plague doctor mask, perched on the top of his head, staring up at him. He wondered what was going through his head. Was he trying to chalk this down to a drunken mistake?

“Are _you_ drunk?” Jesse managed to get out, trying not to sound hurt or upset but his brain was already catastrophising the whole situation, his heart still dwelling on the fact that Gabriel had implied there would be a next time; that this was the start or something. 

Gabriel continued to redress Jesse, pulling him down from the crate and Jesse just found himself holding onto Gabriel's shoulders. 

"Well," Gabriel started, letting out a small sigh as he finally made eye contact with Jesse again, standing up straight as he pulled Jesse closer, suddenly sliding his hand back down into Jesse's trousers, gripping his cock and Jesse just dug his fingers in, his whole body tensing up as Gabriel moved his soft dick to the side before he fastened Jesse's pants. "I don't think you can ask your commander such questions."

Jesse couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow, wondering if Gabriel was serious, but his boss's face didn't crack as he stared at him. "Are you really pullin' rank on me right now?"

"Hmm, maybe," Gabriel said slowly before he let out another sigh and raised his hands, placing them on Jesse's chest, his fingers running along the finely stitched seams and Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "What's funny?"

"I dunno, you, I guess," he mumbled, looking off to the side. "Maybe more me… On account of thinkin' you wanted more than to get your dick wet."

He saw a flash of annoyance pass over Gabriel's face as soon as he turned his attention back; saw the same expression that Jesse always got whenever he fucked up, but for once, Jesse wasn't actually sure what he had done. 

"Are you being serious right now?" Gabriel's voice was angry, and Jesse could only shrug. He didn't want an argument right now. What he wanted was to go back and redo things; change his words, but it wasn't that easy. 

"Well, no, not like… _serious_ serious, but," Jesse paused, shaking his head before letting it hang, his eyes fixated on the hands on his chest; the way Gabriel's fingers traced over his shirt. "Fuck, I don't know, Moira gave me this weird drink, and I swear, I'm not drunk, it just made my head a little-"

Gabriel quickly tilted his head up, his hands suddenly on Jesse's cheeks, holding his face in a weirdly sterile way, rather than the way a person might hold someone's face after they'd just fucked them, but Jesse was just glad Gabriel wasn't shoving him away. 

However, Gabriel just stared at him, his eyes frantically searching Jesse's face, his fingers squeezing Jesse's face more. Jesse had a lot of strange things happen to him, but a plague doctor examining him behind some beer kegs was probably a first. 

"As much as I enjoy this, what the fuck are you doing?" Jesse slurred out through his pouty lips, his tongue pushing out to try and lessen the drool but Gabriel really wasn't helping. At least he didn't seem disgusted. 

"Hmm. I'm just-" Gabriel cut himself off as he loosened his grip, a small smile tugging at Gabriel's lips and Jesse just found himself nervously laughing as he rubbed his own jaw. "Moira. She made some jokes about casting a spell and sending you my way. I wasn't sure what she meant, and I was worried maybe this was some really fucked up prank of hers."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, still chuckling, not sure whether it was forced or genuine. "You think she'd need to trick me somehow into letting you fuck me? Gabe, I asked you on a date literally moments before this even happened. I assumed that was why-"

"You didn't ask me on a date, you asked me to go for a drink," Gabriel said in a smaller voice, one somewhat unbefitting of a man that had just fucked him like a sailor on leave.

"I mean, it's the same thing, ain't it?" Jesse replied, shrugging and he didn't miss the way Gabriel's hands fell from his chest to his belt buckle, a million thoughts clearly going through the commander's head and Jesse wished he was a mind reader, but Gabriel was always so hard to read. 

Still, despite how much Gabriel clearly had to say, his lips remained shut.

"You know, you seemed to talk a lot easier with your dick in my ass, so if we gotta do that again to get us through this, then I'm more than willing," Jesse offered, and he immediately saw the grin break out on Gabriel's face; the deep crinkle at the corner of his eyes as he let out a deep laugh and Jesse was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful. 

"I didn't fuck this up, did I?" Gabriel asked, and all Jesse could do was roll his eyes because the truth of the matter was that he couldn't imagine anything Gabriel could do to mess this up. Now that he had it in his grasp, he wasn't going to let it go. 

"I ain't sure you could fuck it up," he drawled lazily, trying to seem calmer than he was. "Commander Reyes don't really fuck up."

Gabriel's face softened for a second. "You're saying that, but I don't think you understand how much trouble I am going to be in for doing that. For finally doing _this_. For anything that's going to come."

Jesse shrugged, chuckling under his breath as he straightened himself up before he reached up and pulled Gabriel's mask back down, the menacing plague doctor face still enough to unsettle him, even knowing Gabriel was underneath. "How about you forget about all that, and we go back to the party. The mission is cancelled, right? Ain't no-one here knows who we are. We can be just Jesse and Gabe for a while, and deal with the repercussions of our actions when we get back to base," he said with a shrug, moving away from Gabriel and gesturing for him to follow. 

And Gabriel did, with only the smallest hesitation, and Jesse wondered what had caused it until he followed Gabriel's fleeting gaze to a window, the sight of an inflatable sheep and blur of pink making him roll his eyes before they rejoined the revellers and became nothing but nameless faces in the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about that george of the jungle thing when i was writing this and so when i got to genji, i just thought he wanted to look a little special on this mission, that's all. anyway you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/tordarroch_).


End file.
